you need to becarful
by Elsa Pheniox
Summary: shun is getting hurt and it's up to the brawlers, vexos and resistance to watch over him when they are with him and they always tell him these four words "you need to be careful"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bakugan**

Ever since he had know Shun, Shun was always getting hurt. Shun was never the best balanced person. Dan had seen him trip with out walking, how Shun did that Dan would never know. Shun would also run into poles and walls and trees and glass doors and, to Dan's greatest fear, cars. Shun never paid attioen to where he was going, that was how he got hurt so easy he ran into everything and that scarred Dan. Dan knew that one day he would run into something that would claim his life

...

it was about one in the morning when Dan had recived the phone call that he had reached his limit with that boy. ACe and Baron hed stayed with him that night since they had come to visit and Marucho was out of town, his ring tone had woke both of them.

"Who is calling at this time of night" Ace Asked rubbing his eyes

I don't know" Dan said as he checked the caller ID, it was Julie and she only called if Shun was hurt "what is he doing out at this time of night" Dan muttered Ace and Baron both gave him a confused look because they saw the caller ID said Julie. "Hello" Dan answered his phone dreeding the worse

"hey Dan did I wake you" Julie asked

"Yes, and Baron and Ace, now what happened this time"

"Shun was in a single car wreck" Julie said

"He needs to be careful is he alright"

"No, I'm afraid not" Julie said

"No. what's wrong"

"He's in the hospital in a coma" Julie said "at least they think, I'll call you again when he wakes up may be a few hours or a few days"

"Okay, thank you Julie" Dan said turning to face a grouchy Ace and a confused Baron

"Is Marucho hurt" Baron asked

"No, it's not Marucho, it's Shun" Dan said

"what. the ninja got hurt... I cant believe this" Ace said

"Shun is not as well balanced as he pretended to be"

"So all those thunks and thumps we always herad was not him droping stuf it was him falling down?" Ace asked

"Yes, now lets go back to bed" Dan said. Oh shun you are going to hate your self or me when you wake up

.

..

...

"So he should be waking soon" Mira asked the doctor

"Yes, child your friend will be up soon" the dark haired doctor said as he left the teenagers to wait on their friend to wake up. Shun moaned and slowly opend his eyes, Ace, Mira, Baron, Julie, Keith, Marucho, Alice and Runo were around him. Dan was standing in the corner like Shun normaly did with his left foot on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Give me some space" Shun muttered still drowsy. but thankfuly they backed up and gave him the room he needed, Shun tried to sit up only to find he couldn't move his leg with out it hurting

"You have a fractured leg" Julie said seeing shun wince when he tried to move "the doctor said that you are going to be in a wheel chair for two weeks and on churches for six"

"Great" Shun said the sarcasm was clear as a crystal

"it's your falut Shun. i'm always telling you to be careful, you need to be careful. now your going to live with me for a while since I cant turst youto trake care of yourself" Dan said as the others started to leave

"But-" Shun started"No buts, we don't turst you to take care of yourself, I'll come get you in three days" dan said with a glare, he didn't like treating his besgt friend like a child, he knew shun had run away from him parents because they always treated him like a child, but it was the only way to get through to that boy


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bakugan**

"I don't even know why you are doing this Dan I can take care of myself" Shun complained as he and Dan walked out of the hospital well as Dan rolled him out of the hospital seeing as Shun was in a wheel chair.

"I'm doing this because I care about your safety since you don't seam to pay attention to where you are going" Dan said

"Fine... can I have some pain medicine once we get to your house, my leg hurts" Shun said

"The doctor said that you cant have any until 1:30 that's another hour" Dan said as he helped Shun in to the car and put the wheel chair in the back "sorry, man."

"It's fine Dan, I think I've learned my lesson this time" Shun said

"Well I'd hope so, don't think you want to go though this twice" Dan said as he got in the car but he got no response he looked over at his friend and saw shun had fallen asleep like the doctor said he would, Dan put on some soft music and drove to marucho's house, there was an elevator at marucho's house and a lot more room so no one could accidently bump into his injured leg, and he would be staying with Marucho too, all of the brawlers resistance and the vexos who had turned good would be staying there. he didn't even bother to wake Shun when he pulled into marucho's garage

"Hello mister Dan" Kato greeted

"hey Kato, would you mind getting Shun's stuff out of the back and take it to his room" Dan asked

" of course" Kato said as Dan got Shun into his wheel chair and another of marucho's butlers who he didn't know the name of helped him get Shun up the stairs, that was the only stair way they'd have to worry about. Dan was surprised Shun didn't wake up during that but the morphine must of been pretty strong.

"Hey, Guys, were here" Dan called loud enough for them to hear but soft enough as not to wake his best friend

"Hey Master Dan is Shun Alright" Baron yelled as he came in to the room

"Shh" Kato and Dan said as they were moving Shun into one of the reclining chairs

"Baron! he's asleep" Ace whisper yelled as he came in with Baron

"well I didn't know-"

"lower your voice baron, you do not want to find out how grouchy he is when he gets woke up" Alice said walking in dragging Lync behind her who was for some reason sucking his thumb, he was more of a two year old then a twelve year old, Runo thought walking in behind them. She was thrilled that Shun was alright, this wasn't the first time he'd been in a wheel chair, he'd sprained both ankles one time before. Fabia and Ren came in after Runo they were just here to make sure Shun was okay

"I am going to teach that boy a lesson one of these days, he's so reckless" Fabia said making Ace laugh

"well he's not the only reckless person around here" Mira said coming to sit next to Fabia, eyeing Ace. Ace didn't notice this and keep on laughing at the fact Shun was in a wheel chair

"I think she means you Ace" Shun said sleepily

"What the hell" Ace said his eyes going wide "I'm not near as reckless as you"

"That is debatable" Julie said standing next to Billy

"I am not reckless, just a little wild" Ace said

"wild and reckless are the same thing, Grit," Hydron said, as he, Shadow, Mylene, Volt, Keith, and Gus came in and Marucho followed them with sandwiches for everyone

"finally food I was about to starve" Shadow exclaimed dramatically

"No you weren't, Marucho wouldn't let you starve" Lync said then put his thumb back in his mouth and Marucho handed out the sandwiches

"Yummy, food" Shadow said gulfing down his two at a time

"You'd think he was starving" Shun commented nibbling at his.

"he loves to eat" Mylene said as Shadow finished his third and most finished their second, but Shun had just finished his first and yawn then going to sleep

"He's going to be sleeping a lot isn't he" Volt said

"It's the morphine, it makes him tired." Dan said putting a blanket over his best friend

"I'd thought it'd be little more fun here" Shadow said as Dan picked up the TV remote

"Well I could put on CSI Miami or the Walking Dead Or Star wars or something" Dan said

"No Walking Dead, I thought I banned you and Shun from that show" Marucho said

"Neither one of us listen" Dan said

"And it's very evident in Shun" Runo said taking the remote from Dan, "I think I should pick the show, you'll pick another one of those doomsday shows that you adn Shun wont quit watching"

"What, No you'll pick one of those cooking shows" Dan said

"No I wont" Runo said

"I don't want to watch cooking, it'll make me hungry" Shadow said

"Shut up Shadow" Mylene said

"well, the last time I let you pick you did then you and Shun got into this huge argument" Dan said

"I want to watch the News" Volt said

"Hell no that's boring!" Lync said "Put on the Baseball game"

"I refuse to watch Baseball, lets watch Modern Family" Julie said

"No! I will not watch that show again, what about Big Bang theory" Alice said

"But I want to watch criminal minds" Gus said

"Law and order!"

"American eagle!"

"America's got talent"

"Twilight!"

"No Lync we are not watching Twilight"

"Hawaii five-O"

"I want to watch the new York fashion show" Ace said they stared at him

"Bill-Nye" Volt said

"Oh God no Volt!" Mylene screeched

"Oh shut up you guys" Hydron said taking the remote from Runo and turning on AFV, "Since you can not decide I am going to pick and no one is getting the remote till dark am I clear" Hydron said

"Joy kill" Shadow said

"Thanks for calming them down, I was afraid they'd wake Shun" Marucho said

"Same" Hydron said and just put on the star wars the clone wars marathon

"Really" Ace whined

"Yes, I like star wars and so does shun" Hydron said

"How do you know that" Keith said

"He's the one who got me into it now shut up and watch the blasted Show" Hydron said

"Yes sire" they all said


End file.
